


My Little Vampire

by vixxshinki



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: Minho is confused about his feelings for Taemin but Taemin already knows them.





	My Little Vampire

Minho had always felt close to Taemin. He was always trying to be a helpful hyung to his dongsaeng. He originally didn't think much of what his friendship with Taemin meant to him. He had noticed a strange feeling when pedo nunas were trying to hit on Taemin. At first, he thought of it as him wanting to protect Taemin from the older women who may have wanted more from the innocent maknae. When they started preparing for their Lucifer promotions, Minho started looking at Taemin in a different way. The cute maknae was transforming into something in his mind that he couldn't quite understand. He started looking at Taemin more and more. He didn't understand why he couldn't take his eyes away from him, and why he thought of him more and more. Until one night when they were off in another country for a fan meeting. Minho and Taemin were assigned to share a room together. When they went into their room, they realized it was freezing. The air conditioning was on full blast, and they couldn't read the language on the thermostat to turn up the heat. Minho called their manager to see if they could get another room and have someone come fix it. But the hotel was fully booked, and the maintenance man was already off from work due to the late hour.

"Hyung, I'm cold."

"Yeah, I know but it looks like we're stuck here for the night. I hope we don't get sick."

"Hyung..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep with you?" Minho instantly tensed at the innocent question. Unsure of why he would react like that, and why his heart was pounding.

"Uh.....why?"

"So I can steal your warmth." Minho felt his heart pounding harder, and still not understanding what was wrong with him. Was he getting sick from the condition of the room?

"Oh, I see. Right, yeah sure fine." Taemin smiled and crawled onto and then under the covers. Minho was happy to see his smile because it had this contagious effect on him making him smile at the maknae's cuteness. Minho then got under the covers.

"Good night hyung."

"Night Taemin." Minho messed with Taemin's hair. Taemin puffed out his lips in a pout, but then he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer because he was really tired.

 

Minho fell into a deep sleep, but his mind was still on Taemin.

In Minho's dream, they were performing Lucifer. Taemin's hair was down, and was flying all over the place while they were dancing. He couldn't help but be distracted by how sexily Taemin could work his hair. How his bangs would cover his eyes, it made him feel hot. After the performance, the others members went to hang out with some of their Super Junior hyungs. Minho and Taemin went back to the dressing room to change. As soon as they got in there, Taemin pulled his shirt off.

"God, those lights were really bright weren't they hyung?" Minho was staring at Taemin, and couldn't think straight.

"Hyung?" Taemin waved his hand in front of Minho's face and there was still no reaction. Taemin rushed Minho over to the couch to sit him down. He then bent down to put his forehead to Minho's to check if he had caught a fever. Minho's breathing started to get faster.

"Hyung, you don't seem like you have a fever. Are you ok?" Minho without realizing what he was doing pulled Taemin down onto his lap and kissed Taemin's lips. Which made the maknae gasp opening his mouth for Minho's tongue to enter. Minho cupped Taemin's left cheek with his right hand while he put his left to the back of Taemin's neck and tilted his head to the right to get more comfortable. Taemin's eyes went from being wide with shock to closed as he started to like the sensation on Minho's tongue in his mouth, and his soft lips touching his own sensitive ones. Taemin then moved forward on Minho's lap causing his hyung to moan into the kiss. Minho leaned back onto the couch pulling Taemin with him, hands running down Taemin's sides and stopping at his hips pushing Taemin down onto the growing bulge in his pants. Taemin broke away from the kiss to lick Minho's left ear, making him moan then Taemin started kissing a very sensitive patch of skin on Minho's neck. He tried so hard not to moan, biting his lip but he couldn't because he was breathing even faster now. Minho then started running his hands down Taemin's bare chest making Taemin moan into Minho's neck when his fingers brushed against Taemin's nipples. The vibrations from Taemin's moan on Minho's neck felt so good.

"Taemin....when did you become so sexy?"

"When I realized that you wanted this too." Taemin said as he rubbed his clothed errection against the bulge in Minho's pants.

"Ahhh.....so how far are we going to take this?" Minho asked making sure that Taemin was interested in going all the way.

"To the best feeling of pleasure there is when we can release all of that bottled up sexual tension."

"Oh god! Taemin I want to fuck you now, I can't handle much more of this." He said as he rubbed his lower half against the boy sitting atop him.

"But I want to enjoy teasing you some more." Taemin continued to rub down on Minho making Minho bite his lip to the point where he started to bleed. Taemin smiled at how easily his hyung was turned on by these little things.

"Shall I help you with that?" Taemin licked Minho's bleeding lip and sucked. Minho's hands ran down Taemin's back down to his ass cupping it in his hands making Taemin break away from the kiss gasping.

"When did you turn into a little vampire?"

"When I saw some of your juices leaking......there's another juice of your's that I want to taste. I think you'll enjoy my sucking on that even more." He said seductively into Minho's ears sending shivers down his spine.

"You...y-you want to suck me?......Down there?"

"I want to taste you hyung, will you let me?" Minho had never been so turned on in his life, and the bulge in his pants grew bigger begging to be freed from its confines.

"Blow me Taemin, I want to feel your mouth on me." Taemin rubbed against Minho's bulge one last time before scooting off of his lap onto the floor. He cupped Minho's bulge and rubbed his hand over it making Minho so impatient that he started unzip his pants himself. He raised his hips into Taemin's hands, lifting himself off the couch to pull down his pants and boxers at the same time. Feeling relieved when it was free from his pants, and he shivered at the cold air. Taemin stared at it licking his lips, the sight made Minho's cock twitch. Taemin grabbed hold of it at the base making Minho groan at the sudden touch. Taemin breathed on the tip causing Minho to shiver at the hot air, then Taemin poked his tongue out teasingly making Minho think he was going to lick him. His grip at the base tightened causing Minho to gasp, then Taemin licked across the slit licking up the precum trying to savor the sweet taste. Minho was enjoying this so much but he wanted more. Taemin lifted Minho's cock to lick the very sensitive underside which made Minho toss his head from to side as he moaned. Taemin swirled his tongue around the head of Minho's cock as if it were a melting ice cream cone. Minho shut his eyes from the pleasure even though he wanted to keep them open to drink in the sight of Taemin going down on him. Then suddenly he felt a warm and wet feeling on his cock. He opened his eyes to see that Taemin had finally started to suck him. He let out a loud moan, and put his hand on Taemin's head trying to get more of his cock into the maknae's mouth.

 

Minho awoke from his dream when he felt a weird and utterly amazing sensation down in between his legs. He looked down to see that Taemin was ACTUALLY giving him a blowjob. He was so shocked at the sight, and wondering when exactly he had started doing that. Minho was about to speak up but he was feeling too much pleasure, he didn't want to ruin the bliss he was caught up in. A loud moan he was trying to hold in released from his lips. Taemin looked up to see that Minho was awake now, and moaned onto his dick. The vibrations shot up through Minho's spine making him arch his back off the bed. Minho was sweating and panting, getting close to what he was looking forward to most. Taemin could tell that he wouldn't be able to take much more, so he started going down on him faster. Minho shut his eyes tight from the pleasure and then the feeling he was waiting for was finally about to happen. He felt like a ball in his stomach burst when he came into Taemin's mouth. Taemin continued licking his cock until he was sure Minho was finished. When Minho's vision finally cleared up, Taemin crawled up the bed to meet his hyung for a passionate kiss. When Taemin broke away from the kiss, they both were panting trying to catch their breath.

 

"What were you doing?"

"What....did you not like it hyung?" Taemin asked as he sucked and nibbled on Minho's neck which caused the older boy to moan.

"No, I-I-I loved it! Oh my god that felt amazing."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Why were you doing it?"

"Because I knew you wanted me to hyung."

"H-How?"

"You were talking in your sleep." Minho's eyes widened in shock and he blushed a bright shade of red.

"You heard me?" Minho started freaking out. Taemin calmed him by placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Hyung, you threw the blankets on me because you were so hot and bothered from your dream. I felt overheated from having all of the blankets on me, so I threw them off the bed. Then, I saw you......"

"Saw me what?" Minho titled his head in confusion.

"You were giving yourself a handjob, and then you started talking about how you wanted to fuck me. Shortly after that you talked about wanting me to suck you, so I thought I'd surprise you." Minho was definitely surprised.

"Well you did a great job at surprising me."

"Hyung, tomorrow night can you do the same for me?" Taemin asked tilting his head cutely.

"How about I cure your morning wood tomorrow in the same way you cured my lustful thoughts?"


End file.
